Bajo el Manto de la Luna
by Loreto W
Summary: En una hermosa noche de luna, bajo el manto de las estrellas, ZoroXLuffy reafirman sus sentimientos de amor, ante la inquietud del chico de goma quien teme perder a su espadachin. Un one shot ZoLu, para todas las personas que amen esta pareja.


Este pequeño One-Shot que escribí en un momento de inspiración, esta dedicado con todo mi empeño y corazón a todas aquellas personas que verdaderamente amen la pareja de Zoro&Luffy, a mi me encanto ellos dos juntos, y espero que esta pequeña historia les agrade, es la primera vez que escribo algo de One Piece, así que no se como habra quedado, espero que no se me hayan salido de carácter los personajes, pero aún así ojala les guste nn Y me sentiría muy agradecida si alguien me deja un comentario, ¡Muchas gracias de ante mano!

Bajo el Manto de la Luna

By Loreto W

ZoroxLuffy

Era una noche mágica y hermosa, mística y única y la luna en lo alto del cielo parecía iluminar todo el barco vertiendo en él, y en cada rincón de aquel extenso mar su encanto. Las olas del mar iban y venían suavemente meciéndose acompasadamente en un vals ligero y hechizante, mientras cierto chico de goma y de sedosos cabellos negros se encontraba mirando aquel extenso mar embelesando, dejándose llevar por cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos que iban y venían como un turbulento remolino.

Sus ojos se encontraban sumergidos en la profundidad del mar que contemplaba mientras en su corazón, intensos sentimientos recorrían a la vez todo su cuerpo. El viento que hasta entonces había permanecido ausente, se hizo presente en una fresca brisa, causando así que el joven capitán del Going Merry saliera de su ensimismamiento para sentir el frío tocar su cuerpo, tan solo cubierto por aquellos pantalones cortos, y su tan conocida prenda roja de mangas cortas además de llevar sobre su cabeza como siempre su gran tesoro, su sombrero de paja que siempre le acompañaba.

Se estremeció al sentir el frío, ante el contacto con aquella traviesa brisa que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, y entonces de sus labios, sólo un nombre salió en un suave y dulce suspiro de amor, el nombre de aquel dueño de sus pensamientos, sentimientos, preocupaciones, y el nombre de aquel espadachín de cabellos verdes que le había simplemente robado su corazón.

- Zoro... - Susurro Luffy suavemente, dejando que la brisa se llevara en su suspiro de amor, ese nombre de quien tanto amaba...

Y al pronunciarlo, de pronto en aquella escena, una silueta apareció tras de él, abrazándole dulcemente y sobre protectoramente atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos... Era el Espadachín quien estaba tras de él, el primero oficial entonces estrecho más aún entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de aquel sonriente y despreocupado muchacho, le abrazo más aún dulcemente contra su cuerpo, aprisionándolo vigorosamente, como temiendo perderlo, como temiendo que el chico entre sus brazos se fuera y desapareciera en aquella oscura, pero hermosa noche mística.

- ¿Sucede algo Luffy? - Pregunto dulce y preocupadamente el espadachín susurrando suavemente en la oreja de Luffy, despistando a su vez posteriormente un sutil beso en su frente, Luffy se volteo para encarar a su amante, y fue entonces cuando sus profundos ojos negros se cruzaron con los de su amado, hundiéndose en una mirada hechizante, hipnótica, cautivante, llena de sentimientos encontrados, y amor centelleando de ellos.

- No es nada Zoro... - Dijo Luffy temeroso, de decirle al primer oficial sus verdaderos sentimientos. - El hombre de cabellos verdes, tomo con delicadeza el mentón de Luffy, acerco su rostro, y deposito un dulce y suave beso lleno de pasión y amor, en ellos, uniéndose así en un largo beso de amor, en esa noche, bajo aquel manto nocturno que los cobijaba a ambos. La necesidad del aire entonces se hizo presente, y Zoro al separarse de aquel sublime contacto, le dijo a su capitán aún abrazándolo:

- Luffy sabes que puedes confiar en mí. - Declaro simplemente el espadachín, con aquella vos firme y varonil que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Zoro crees que después de que me convierta en el Rey de los Piratas y tú en el mejor espadachín del mundo seguiremos juntos? - Menciono dudoso Luffy, con los ojos vidriosos, acurrucándose en el cálido pecho de Zoro, y apretando con sus manos la camisa de este, no quería pensar siquiera en abandonar o dejar al Espadachín tampoco podía siquiera aceptar la idea de que Zoro, su primer oficial, su mejor amigo, y su amante le abandonase después de haber alcanzado las metas por las cuales tanto habían luchado, y no pudo evitar temblar, ante el miedo que le infundían tales pensamientos.

Zoro quien hasta entonces podía sentir el miedo del chico de goma acurrucado contra su cuerpo, sintió en su propio corazón una gran punzada dolorosa, que le causo miedo, la idea de alejarse de Luffy era inconcebible, el no podría vivir sin las risas de su capitán, sin ese rostro sonriente, riendo por todo, sin esos ojos negros llenos de firmeza y decisión mirar al océano, sin esos ojos negros centelleando intensamente al mirarle, sin ese rostro ruborizando por sus besos, caricias, o abrazos, sin ese dulce muchacho, que con su personalidad había cautivado y ganado el respeto de todos los miembros de la tripulación del sombrero de paja. No, él jamas podría dejar a Luffy, nunca, pensar en ello, pensar en ese chico lejos de él, era como sentir infinitamente un tortuoso castigo, o sentir su cuerpo siendo cortado en infinitos pedazos, y su corazón sangrando.

Con aquel pensamiento, tomo dulcemente el rostro de Luffy con sus dos manos, le miro directamente a los ojos, uniendo su mirada con la del chico más bajo y dejando a su corazón hablar por él le dijo dulcemente:

- Luffy te amo, y sin importar que pase, tu y yo nunca vamos a separarnos, ¿comprendes? - Le dijo sinceramente el hombre de cabellos verdes al chico del sombrero, Luffy entonces sintiendo las palabras de su espadachin tocar su corazón se permitió a sí mismo dejar salir de sus labios una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas blancas por el frío se tiñeron de un exquisito y dulce tono carmesí, aquel rubor en sus mejillas ahora rosas le hacían ver sumamente encantador.

- ¡¡¿Zoro lo dices en serio?!!! - Pregunto Luffy, conmovido por las dulces palabras de su Zoro, pero ahora animado y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, Zoro se sintió aliviado al ver la amplia sonrisa de su ahora, capitán animado, ese si era el Luffy de siempre, alegre, hiperactivo, enérgico, espontaneo, sonriente, despreocupado y siempre ante todo brillando más intensamente que las mismas estrellas de esa noche, centelleando.

- Lo juro por mis tres espadas Luffy - Respondió secamente el espadachín sin titubear ni un solo segundo, Luffy contento por esta declaración, se lanzo fuertemente a abrazar a Zoro, con toda la alegría que su corazón ahora sentía.

- ¡¡Cuidado Luffy vas a botarme!!! - Gritaba Zoro, al sentir el peso del cuerpo de su capitán abrazado firmemente a su cuello, y ante estas palabras, no pudo evitar caer de espaldas bruscamente con un muy sonriente Luffy, sentado sobre su propio cuerpo riendo a carcajadas.

- Jajaja ¡Lo siento Zoro! - Menciono riendo sonoramente Luffy, y dejando que aquella hermosa risa llena de vitalidad y energía, cautivara al experto en Santouryuu, Zoro no podía más que sonreír y sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente ¿Cómo había sido posible que él quien antes era un cazador de piratas, hubiera terminado como uno, y más aún perdidamente enamorado de su propio Capitán? Ciertamente eso era algo que Ruronoa Zoro desconocía totalmente, pero lo único que sabía con certeza, es que jamás antes en su solitaria vida, había sido tan feliz que al compartir y vivir momentos con Luffy, quien con su sonría hacía que hasta la situación más difícil e impensable de salir con vida, se volviera tranquila, y esa paz, esa alegría, que podía sentir en su vida, solo Luffy se la transmitía.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, y sintiendo como sus propias mejillas, increíblemente se tenían de un tono carmín, evidenciando, cuan enamorado estaba, enderezo su cuerpo intentando sentarse, aun con Luffy encima de él, y acerco su rostro lo suficiente para poder alcanzar los labios de Luffy con los suyos, y una vez más poder sentir la suavidad de los labios labios de él contra los suyos, sus bocas se unieron en una ahora, intenso, y fogoso beso, que demandaba cada vez más pasión de ambos, más ternura, y más candor, Luffy entonces se abrazo más al cuerpo del espadachín, sintiendo como su cuerpo podía sentir el propio calor que Zoro le transmitía, y entre aquella atmósfera mágica de amor, el capitán se separo por la necesidad de aire, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron grandemente en sorpresa, llenándose de asombro, de maravilla, de una admiración y bellezas supremas.

- ¡Zoro mira! - Grito sonriendo, y animado Luffy, al indicarle con sus manos, una brillante y deslumbrante estrella fugaz, que cruzaba el oscuro, y profundo cielo nocturno de esa noche, que les acompañaba.

- Es una estrella fugaz Luffy... - Menciono Zoro, tranquilamente sin poder comprender por que su capitán se alegraba con algo tan común para él y sin poder entender cual era la maravilla de aquella estrella que cruzaba el cielo en aquel momento, cuando Luffy para él era mucho más soprendente.

- Lo sé Zoro, pero ¡es una señal! - Exclamo, Luffy complacido, sin dejar de abrazar ni un solo segundo a su amado.

- ¿Una señal? - Menciono exceptico Zoro suspirando profundamente, sin poder entender a qué se refería su capitán.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Es una señal de que nuestros sueños se harán realidad!¡¡¡Y qué sin importar que suceda, tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos, tu serás el mejor espadachín del mundo y yo el Rey de los piratas!!! Y ambos seguiremos nuestros caminos, como esa estrella fugaz que sigue su destino a través del cielo Zoro, pero nosotros lo haremos a través del mar - Menciono efusivamente Luffy, mientras sus hermosos y cautivantes ojos negros brillaban con una hermosa intensidad, que reflejaba el sentimiento, la fe, y la confianza, que el tenía en sus propias palabras, Zoro, no pudo más que sonreír estrechamente, ante las palabras tan ciertas y profundas de su curioso capitán, esa estrella continuaba su camino cruzando ese azul marino cielo, pero ellos seguirán su destino navegando a través del mar, y sorteando tormentas, olas y tempestades inimaginables, hasta el día en que ambos lograran lo que tanto anhelaban como esa estrella que seguía su rumbo continuando sin cesar, ellos seguirían navegando sin detenerse jamas continuando su ruta por el mar, pero ese día en que ambos cumplirían sus sueños, habría algo diferente, y ese algo, era que ambos estarían juntos amándose por siempre mutuamente.

Con tales pensamientos, reinando en sus corazones, ambos una vez más en aquella noche, compartieron un largo e intenso y profundo dulce beso, y también traviesas y fogosas sublimes caricias además de tiernos, cálidos y confortables abrazos, en el silencio de la noche, con las estrellas de testigos, y el sonido del mar acompañándolos, ambos se demostraron mutuamente cuando se amaban, porque después de todo Zoro y Luffy, habían sido destinados a encontrarse y ser mejores amigos, para que el destino, los uniera en una relación aun mas profunda convirtiéndose así en una tierna pareja de amantes...

- ¡Te amooooooo Zoroooooooo! - Menciono tiernamente Luffy, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, sintiendo el acompasado latido del corazón del espadachín en su oreja, como un dulce arrullo que le confortaba tan tiernamente, que le relajaba increíblemente.

- Yo también te amo Luffy - Respondió Ruronoa Zoro, en respuesta a las dulces palabras de su capitán mientras que con suavidad acariciaba las finas hebras negras que eran los cabellos del chico de goma, para posteriormente depositar en ellos un cariñoso beso acunando y rodeando con sus fuertes brazos, el delgado cuerpo de su Luffy, mientras sonriendo observaba como los ojos de este se iban cerrando lentamente cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo... Y dejándose conducir el mismo por el encanto del momento, se permitió cerrar también sus ojos sin soltar ni aflojar en ningún momento sus brazos que apresaban firmemente a quien se había convertido en su más grande tesoro, por que sin dudarlo Monkey D. Luffy era el suyo. Con pesadez observo de reojo por última vez en esa noche al muchacho que dormía aferrado sobre su pecho, admirado por la belleza del pacifico rostro de ese ángel tan hermoso que era además suyo y sin borrar una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, cayo también dormido.

Ambos muchachos dormían abrazados el uno al otro, descansando, y soñando probablemente en muchas aventuras que vivirían siempre juntos, amándose y cuidando el uno al otro, navegando lado a lado sin desistir hasta cumplir sus sueños más deseados, hasta el día en que Monkey D. Luffy finalmente se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas y solo este así sería digno de tener junto así al mejor espadachín del mundo que sería Ruronoa Zoro, y mientras ambos continuaban dormidos bajo aquel fascinante manto que constituía el cielo nocturno con una infinita cantidad de estrellas centelleando primorosamente en lo alto, la luna llena satisfecha sonreía ampliamente enfocando con sus rayos el rostro de aquellos dos durmientes muchachos, que dormían gratamente amándose incluso en sus sueños bajo el dulce encanto de la Luz de Luna que sería no sólo esa noche, sino también las consecutivas, una fiel testigo del eterno amor entre ese capitán y su primer oficial..

Que en esta noche y en otras seguramente como hoy, en cuerpo y alma, y con todo su ser, espíritu, pasión y corazón se amarían una y otra vez sin censar...

_Bajo el manto de la Luna_

Como si no existiera un despertar

Fin


End file.
